pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2/ Inscripciones
Argumento Joaquín está a punto de terminar su entrenamiento con Arceus. Hace dos años que se fue y cuando vuelve, recuerda a sus amigos. Joaquín busca a sus amigos en la base del equipo, pero no estaban. En su lugar, encontró una nota en la que ponía que se habían ido de vacaciones a un extraño reino. Cuando llega, Joaquín descubre que el reino está siendo dominado por una reina malvada. Así, Joaquín debe recorrer el reino, contando con la ayuda de otros Pokémon, para liberar las regiones conquistadas a la vez que busca a sus hermanos y viejos amigos. Ficha Nombre: Cara MM: Personalidad: Ponedla en pocas palabras Amor: Si vuestro personaje se enamora o no y de quién (y no me valen cosas como: "Tu dirás" o "Me da igual". Si os enamorais teneis que decir de quién) Firma: (Si se me ocurre algún papel mas, lo pondré) Voy a poner la mia tambien: Nombre: Joaquín. Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png Personalidad: MUY MUY MUY serio y casi nunca se rie o habla. Si quereis mas detalles podeis ir a mi usuario y ver la seccion mi personalidad. Amor: en principio no, pero si me eligen... Firma: --Jsucharizard 18:03 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Amiga de Joaquín (1) Nombre:Carolina (aunque varios le dicen Kari) Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png Personalidad: Alegre y amable.Se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Amor: Solo si me eligen, si no es asi, simplemente no. Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 18:15 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Amiga de Joaquín (2) Nombre: Anabel Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Personalidad: Es responsable y seria cuando es necesario, pero normalmente es alegre y dulce Amor: Tú verás xD Mejor no, aunqe si alguien me elije no me importaría Firma: Annie 21:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Acompañante de Joaquín por el reino (Chico o chica) Nombre: Daniela Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Personalidad: Alegre, inteligente y valiente Amor: si, de joaquin (no se me ocurrio nada mas) Firma:♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:35 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Rey Nombre: Shadow Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Personalidad: simpatico y amigable Amor: ... Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'''''"el poder de la oscuridad (?) 18:46 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Reina Nombre:Adriana de la Torre Blanca y Rios Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Milotic.png Personalidad: es amable y sincera siempre da buenos consejos Amor: si creo que del rey es obvio Firma: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 17:53 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Princesa Puesto que nadie se ofrece, cierro el puesto. Diosa protectora del reino Nombre:Selene Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Cresselia_shiny.png Personalidad: Amable,protectora y fuerte Amor: No Firma:Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:55 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigo de la princesa Nombre:Alex Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png Personalidad:Alegre,Amable,Gracioso y se le nota cuando está con su persona amada Amor:Sí,de Lily Firma: 18:17 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Amiga de la princesa nombre: keyko cara mm: Archivo:Keyko_vulpix.png personalidad: loca, alegre, amable, le encanta hacer explotar las cosas y ayuda a la princesa cuando surgen problemas amor: no firma: keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Reina malvada nombre: Charlotte cara mm: archivo:Cara de Chatot.png personalidad: amable y educada amor: nop es viudad TOT firma: Alex... felices fiestas... 16:09 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Príncipe malvado Nombre: King(aunque es un principe xDDDD) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png Personalidad: Frío.... Amor: N-O! Firma: [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Yes?]] '¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ '''NAVIDAD!!!!!! 17:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Princesa malvada Nombre: Enma Ai Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Personalidad: Fria, cerrada, inteligente y ya xD Amor: Nop Firma: †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 17:44 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Guardián de las tierras del reino Reservado para Usuario:AbsolMagicLover Yippie, yo! n_n Nombre: José Cara MM: Personalidad: Amigable y amable. Pero muy frio con sus rivales Amor: De Anabel (n_n no piensen mal, es para revivir viejos tiempos, como la de mi 1ª novela xD) Firma:aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 18:31 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Gobernante de las tierras del reino Reservado para Usuario:Infernape 93 Nombre: Elena Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Personalidad: Amable, un poco tímida, inteligente y sociable. Si es necesario, se arriesgará por su pueblo. Amor: Sí, pero mejor elige tú xD. Me he quedado sola TToTT. Firma: --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 16:20 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Aun se puede? x3 Nombre:José Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Personalidad: En los primeros capitulos muy frio pero despues amable y simpatico Amor: Elige tú XD Firma:aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:30 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Líder del Equipo Medianoche (Chico o chica) Nombre : Noelia Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png Amor:Sí.Se enamora perdidamente da Alex cuando lo ve pero Alex la rechaza por Lily Personalidad : Es muy atractiva y enamora a cualquiera que va a su paso y es enormemente presumida Firma:Inma llora si no pinchas =( 16:19 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Primer miembro del Equipo Medianoche (Chico) Nombre:Jesus Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Personalidad: es muy sigiloso y fuerte con una gran defensa Amor: noo, puah Firma: --Zoroark mix 17:31 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Segundo miembro del Equipo Medianoche (Chica) *Nombre : Sarah *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png *Amor:Nuse. *Personalidad : Es muy activa y fuerte *Firma:--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 17:24 14 ene 2011 (UTC) El malo mas malo de toda la historia (chico, obviamente) Nombre:Jorge Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png Amor:NOOO Personalidad:Frío y calculador Firma:Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 18:21 19 ene 2011 (UTC)